


If You'll Be My Star, I'll Be Your Sky - Chapter 1

by BexStylinson



Category: Harry Styles - Fandom, Larry Stylinson - Fandom, Louis Tomlinson - Fandom, One Direction, liam payne - Fandom, niall horan - Fandom, zayn malik - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-17
Updated: 2013-11-17
Packaged: 2018-01-01 21:14:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 21,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1048628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BexStylinson/pseuds/BexStylinson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary: Louis has a normal life, well had, it all changed when he joined tumblr and met a boy called Niall, who introduced him to a gorgeous young lad called Harry. What will happen when they start to get to know each other more?<br/>Chapters: 8<br/>Word Count: 21,000+<br/>"There Is going to be a sequel and it's called "The Epitome Of Summer"</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**(Louis Diary)**

Hai, my names Louis Tomlinson, I’m 19 years old and I live in Doncaster with my mum and my 4 sisters. I go to University like any normal lad and I play for the football team, the Doncaster Rovers. I enjoy going out with my friends to parties and just hanging around with them but I also love spending some time on my own. I love my life and the people in it, I’ve always tried to treat people the way I want them to treat me and it’s always worked out fine, never had a problem until Stan moved close by, he’s the University bully, always picking on anyone smaller than him and because I’m not very tall I’m always the one he decides to pick on.

My friends would always stick up for me though, I’m so glad I have them, Liam is my best friend always helping me out. He’s the schools best student, but that doesn’t mean he can’t throw a punch. Then there’s Zayn, the University’s bad boy, always getting into trouble that one. You can never trust one of his famous plans because most likely they would end up with you in jail but that doesn’t mean he’s always like that. I think since he met me and Liam he’s calmed down a lot, he doesn’t get into as much trouble as he used to but he has his moments.

I met Liam a couple of years back, we used to go to school together. The first day we met we basically became the best of friends, I don’t know why but there’s just something about Liam that makes me feel like I’ve known him forever. It wasn’t until I started University that I met Zayn, I’d hear about him and what not because Liam and Zayn were good friends but he was always busy so I didn’t officially get to meet him before then. We became close quite quickly and I soon found out that actually Liam and Zayn had been dating for a while. Of course this didn’t bother me because I mean why would it? The only thing that bothered me was that he didn’t tell me!

I’ve been questioning my sexuality recently, I’m not sure what it is but I just feel like men are more attractive than women. Don’t get me wrong, I love women it’s just I like men better. I’m not sure if I’m gay or just bi because I’ve had sex with a girl before and well it’s nice but I just don’t see what everyone’s going on about how it’s amazing, maybe it’s just because I haven’t found the right person yet, I don’t know but hopefully I’ll find out sometime soon.

**(Louis POV)**

It’s a lovely Sunday morning, I’m sat with my mum and my sisters enjoying breakfast. The birds are chirping away outside and as far as I can see it’s a lovely sunny day. Sunday is one of my favourite days of the week, I get to go to football training then come home and relax on my laptop listening to music and playing whatever games I want with my friends if they come over, although today none of my friends were coming over and because Liam had to help his mum out with something that he told me was a family thing and Zayn was away to try another plan of his out, he asked me to join but I didn’t feel like ending up in jail today.

Once breakfast was finished I quickly ran upstairs to get a shower and get changed into my football gear. I turned on the hot water letting it heat up before turning on the cold just enough for the perfect temperature while stripping off and jumping in. I loved showers, they were always so relaxing and refreshing plus they also keep you clean and I may not be the tidiest when it comes to my bedroom but I do like to keep myself clean.

After my shower I got into my football strip and grabbed my training bag, making sure I have everything. I went back downstairs to get my lunch from the kitchen, mum always made my lunch for me.  
“That’s me away mum, I’ll be back around 2!” I shouted as I was about to leave the house only to hear a racket of footsteps running downstairs as my sisters came running down with their arms wide open. I gave them all a kiss and a hug before saying my goodbyes and leaving the house.

I loved walking to football practice, the University wasn’t very far from my house, only a couple of streets so it wouldn’t take me very long to get there. The walk was always so quiet and the streets always looked so beautiful especially when it was super sunny like today, there isn’t even a cloud in the sky. Perfect for training I thought. I’m so glad that it’s almost summer, it’s my favourite time of the year. I know I sound like a little kid but I really do love running around in shorts and no t-shirt playing football with my friends or having water fights, I also love tanning, I may sound like a total girl saying that but I really do love it when I have a tan, it make my skin look better, plus I tan really well anyways so why waste it?

When football training was over I walked back to the house, changed out of my strip and put it in the washing for next Sunday. Mum was out at the shop with the girls like she always was when I got home from training which left me the house all to myself. I usually sat in my room on my laptop listening to music until they get home but it was a gorgeous day so I decided I’m going to sit outside with my laptop instead.

I hate it when my friends have other things to do, I know that sounds selfish but on a Sunday there isn’t much to do. I’m just sat in the back garden in nothing but my shorts to get a tan with music on. Mum wouldn’t be back for another hour because the girls always wanted to go to the park on the way back. I was scrolling through some games on my laptop when I came across a link saying “Share on tumblr” I’ve never heard of tumblr before, well I have but only that it’s a blogging site. I’ve never really taken any interest in it before but since I have nothing else to do I might just sign up and see what it’s like and if I like it I’ll keep it? Yeah that sounds alright.  
“Trying to find the perfect URL is so hard, they’re either taken or too long”  
I thought to myself, but after about an hour of thinking I finally came up with one  
“Coldplay-The-Tommo”  
I know it’s pretty bad, but nobody is going to see it apart from me and people I don’t know right?

I was spending ages trying to get the perfect theme, everyone I came across was either crap or cost money. As the time went on and I still hadn’t come across a perfect theme I picked anyone and saved it before I got really annoyed at it. Since I don’t exactly know how to use tumblr yet I’m just searching up Coldplay and scrolling through that tag and following random blogs. I really enjoy tumblr and I think I’m going to stick with it.

As I’m listening to my music I feel a tap on my shoulder and I jump not knowing my mum was home.  
“Dinners ready Lou-iee” Phoebe said before giggling and running away back inside. I put my laptop on sleep and went in for dinner, I will most definitely be going back to tumblr later!


	2. If You'll Be My Star, I'll Be Your Sky - Chapter 2

**(Louis POV)**

I made sure to eat my dinner a little faster than usual, my mum wasn’t too happy with me excusing myself early but just sighed at me before asking  
“Lou, aren’t you going to watch a film with me and the girls? Remember we do this every Sunday because Sunday is family night”  
“I know mum but I’m just really tired from training today so I’m going to bed early, Sorry I’ll make sure to spend time with you and the girls tomorrow”  
“Alright love, sleep well”  
“I will, love you”  
“I love you too”  
“Goodnight girls”  
“Goodnight Lou” my sisters sang together like they always did. I quickly hugged them all before running upstairs with my laptop in hand. As soon as I got in my room and the door was shut I stripped off into my boxers and climbed into bed, getting comfy and then opening up my laptop again.

I turned my music on and opened up tumblr, scrolling through the Coldplay tag once again. I didn’t follow many people nor had any followers since I had just started it but I was enjoying scrolling through the tags anyways. I started following random people that had some great funny posts but was also following people with the same interests as me. I still don’t exactly know how to use the site but I’m just doing anything and hopping it works out, I mean what exactly can go wrong?

The next few weeks were just as normal as ever except the more and more time I spent on tumblr whenever I could. Mum was starting to get mad at me because I’m mostly always in my room on the laptop now, even when my friends come over sometimes I just don’t feel like going out, I would rather just sit in and talk to people on tumblr. I’ve gotten a lot more followers now and some of them talk to me, they’re such nice people and we have a lot in common, well obviously I did find them on the tags I like but still they’ve became my friends.

I’ve met this one lad called Niall, he’s Irish and is completely hilarious! Always cracking jokes that one. I’ve skyped with him a few times and pretty hot if I must say. He has blonde hair with brownish roots, amazing blue eyes and a smile that could brighten up the world. His laugh is infectious, there is no way you can’t laugh when he’s laughing. I’ve learned a lot about him, I know that he’s 18 turning 19 in September, he’s from Mullingar and he has a brother named Greg. I’ve also learned that he’s a Uni student too but he isn’t into sports he’s more into music, he can sing and play the guitar. I’ve heard him play the guitar and sing a little and I must say he is really good, I keep telling him he should go on a show or something because he has some serious talent, but he just says he’s way too nervous.

“Can you sing?” Niall asked me one night we were on Skype call.  
“Erm, not really, maybe just a little I guess?” I replied being a little nervous. My mum had always said I could sing but I never really believed her because well she’s my mum, she wouldn’t say anything to hurt my feelings right?  
“Sing me something, pweasee?” Niall practically begged.  
“I’m not so sure if that’s a good idea…” I trailed off  
“Sure it is, please for me?” he gave me the puppy dog eyes and I mean who can say no to them? With his amazing eyes the puppy dog eyes are irresistible.  
“Fine, but I’m not very good okay?” I warned  
“Okay” He chirped with the biggest smile on his face as I closed my eyes and began to sing.

_“When you try your best, but you don't succeed  
_ _When you get what you want, but not what you need  
_ _When you feel so tired, but you can't sleep  
_ _Stuck in reverse_

_And the tears come streaming down your face  
_ _When you lose something you can't replace  
_ _When you love someone, but it goes to waste  
_ _Could it be worse?_

_Lights will guide you home  
_ _And ignite your bones  
_ _And I will try to fix you"_

I made sure just to sing a couple of lines because I don’t want to kill him if my singing really is that bad. I slowly opened my eyes to see that Niall was gobsmacked, I don’t know if it’s because he thought it was good or if I was so bad he muted me, I guess there’s only one way to find out.  
“H-h-ow was i-it?” I asked, stuttering slightly. Niall just sat there looking at his screen for another minute or so before he burst out laughing. I don’t understand, why is he laughing? Was I that bad that it’s laughable?  
“Niall.. I’m so sorry I did tell you I’m a horrible singer”  
“Are you bloody daft?” he answered still chuckling.  
“E-excuse me?” I replied  
“You have the voice of an angel Lou!” Niall spoke as he brought himself back to normal.  
“Really?” I asked, I couldn’t believe I could actually sing  
“Really” he smiled and I couldn’t help it as the smile on my face grew bigger.

For the next hour me and Niall sat singing along to songs together and giggling away while we scrolled through tumblr.  
“Hey Lou?” Niall suddenly spoke  
“Yeah Nialler?” I asked, wondering why he’d gotten so serious so quickly.  
“Well, I just got a call from a friend of mine, his names Harry and I was wondering if he could join our call? Because I don’t want to ditch you and everything.. You’ll love him I’m sure of it!” He spoke a little fast and it took me a minute to process what he was actually saying before I answered  
“Of course Nialler, I’d love to meet him!” Niall clapped like a little girl and added him to the call.

As soon as he picked up I heard a low, husky voice, the voice sounds so deep and masculine and well if I’m fair it’s like sex for the ears. His cam was still loading and I was dying for it to load, I wanted to see him so badly, if his looks were anything like his voice I think I might end up drooling. I think Niall noticed and started chuckling away when Harry’s cam actually did load because holy fucking hell he is just nom, there is literally no other words to describe him. I don’t think my eyes are ever leaving his cam to be honest. He has chocolate brown curls which just sit on his fore head perfectly swept to the left hand side and emerald green eyes which shine so bright if you look long enough you can get lost in them and that’s exactly what I was doing.  
“Lou, Lou, LOUIS!” Niall shouted and snapped me out of my daydreaming  
“Oh shit sorry, I was erm daydreaming” I replied blushing deeply as I caused Harry to giggle.  
“We noticed Lou, anyways Harry this is Louis and Louis this is Harry” Niall responded with the biggest smirk on his face.  
“Hai Harry” I smiled  
“Lou please call me Haz and hey” he spoke with that gorgeous voice of his. I couldn’t help but want him to talk more.

For the rest of the night me, Niall and Harry just continued talking and scrolling through tumblr, the usual. I found out that Harry is 18 as well and has a tumblr so obviously I followed him, because I mean who wouldn’t, he’s bloody gorgeous, has the voice of a fucking sex god and he is so funny. I swear he’s the whole package, like whatever lucky girl can call him hers, I’m jealous.

 We talked for about another couple of hours but as the time got closer and closer to 2am I decided it was time to sleep for me.  
“Night guys, I’ll talk to you both tomorrow?” I said being hopeful that I could talk to Harry again  
“Aww Is LouLou going to bed early?” Harry replied with a little wink at the end which made my heart melt  
“Oi you cheeky shit, I have Uni tomorrow” I said acting fake hurt while laughing.  
“Alright alright, don’t need to get offensive now do we, Goodnight Lou” Harry chuckled raising his hands up in defence.  
“Night Nialler” I laughed out before leaving the call and shutting the laptop down. Harry is so perfect, like how does he even exist? I thought as I curled up into my sheets and started drifting off to sleep.


	3. If You'll Be My Star, I'll Be Your Sky - Chapter 3

**(Louis POV)**

I had a hard couple of weeks at Uni with training and classes but it passed fairly quickly. It’s Friday and I’m sat in my room on my laptop talking to Niall and Harry. I’ve not spoken to them since Sunday night because I’ve been that busy so it’s finally good to get online. I can’t wait to talk to Harry again, I know I’ve only spoken to him once but I really like him, I think from what I know about him, which isn’t very much, he’s a really lovely person and he’s really fun to be around.

I quickly sign onto Skype and the minute I do I’m getting a call request from Harry, that’s weird. I’ve only spoken to him once so why is he calling me? Maybe Niall is at his house or something because Niall did mention that Niall and Harry only stay a couple of houses away from each other, but what if Niall isn’t at Harry’s and he just wants to talk to me, will I be able to keep up a conversation with him? Or will it be awkward? Well, I guess there’s only one way to find out isn’t there?

I answer the call while trying to fix out my hair and making sure it’s fine, it’s not that I’m trying to impress Harry it’s just, who am I kidding of course I’m trying to impress him! I know he’s not gay but he’s gorgeous and I really like him so it’s worth a shot right?  
“Stop fixing your hair, it looks fine” I hear a low, manly voice chuckle as his camera loads.  
“Psh shut it curly! We can’t all have perfect hair like yours, this perfection takes effort” I reply, throwing in a sassy wink at the end.  
“Ah well, I guess I’m just lucky then” he winked back at me.  
Did I just imagine that? Did he really just flirt with me? No he’s just being funny, don’t make a big deal out of the Louis.  
“So where’s Nialler?” I ask  
“Oh yeah I forgot to say, Niall’s away on holiday for the weekend, he told me a couple of days ago but since you’ve not been on he told me to tell you.” Harry replied.  
“I see, well can I ask why you called me?” I ask smiling at the thought that he did actually call me, not that I’m complaining because why would I? I’m just curious.  
“ I called to tell you about Nialler and to get to know you better, you seem nice, why, am I not worthy enough to speak to you?” Harry says back acting fake hurt  
“Nono that’s not why I’m asking, I was just curious since we’ve only talked once before.”  
“Exactly! That’s why I’m calling, to talk to you more and get to know you”

Don’t freak out Louis, he only wants to get to know you, which means you’ll get to know him more, YES! Okay okay calm down it’s nothing to freak out about. He’s may be gorgeous, have beautiful eyes and everything but there has to be something wrong with him right? Nobody is perfect.  
“Well what would you like to know about me then curly?” I say cheerfully, hoping that he’ll ask some questions because quite frankly I don’t have a clue what to tell him.  
“Everything!” he replies cheerfully. Great! I don’t even know where to start, this should be fun.

I explain everything to Harry, about myself, where I live, who I like with, how I met Niall and so on but I wasn’t exactly sure if I should tell him I’m gay or not, by the look on Harry’s face I think he’s enjoying me going on about myself so I think I should tell him, but on the other hand I don’t know if he’s homophobic or if it would just be weird.  
“And I’m gay” I say quieter than the rest of the sentence but loud enough for him to hear, I looked away a little scared of his reaction. It went really quiet and I was starting to think he’d ended the call.  
“You sound really interesting! Would you like to know more about me?” Harry speaks up suddenly, I quickly look back to the screen and nod not exactly sure I could trust my voice to speak right now.  
“Well, my names Harry Styles, I’m 17 years old and I live with my mum Anne and sister Gemma. I live in Homes Chapel England. I met Niall ages ago at school, we’ve been best buddies since the day we met really. I like a lot of different kinds of music but my favourite is The Fray and Pink Floyd, I enjoy sports even though I’m not very great at football and I love hanging around with friends, anything to make me laugh I’ll be there. That’s basically it, oh and I’m gay as well.” Harry says, not giving me enough time to process everything. I stay quiet for a couple of minutes taking everything in.  
“You’re gay as well?” I asked in shock, really? Is he really gay? Well he says he is, so he must be.  
“Yeah why is that so hard to believe Lou?” Harry replied throwing me a wink  
“Well it’s just, I didn’t think someone as gorgeous as you would be gay. I mean you’re bound to have every girl swooning for you.”  
I reply winking back at him.  
“Well I do, but they’re just going to have to be disappointed” He says with his smirk growing.  
Man if he keeps flirting with me I’m going to die! But he’s not flirting though, no he’s not. Just because he’s gay doesn’t mean he’s attracted to me. There’s no way he’s interested in me right? Of course not, I mean who would be?

A couple of hours later and I’m still talking to Harry, we’re just blabbering on about some random stuff while scrolling through our dashboards on tumblr. We’ve played a couple of games on the Xbox together but he kept winning so I gave up, I’m a sore loser I know. The more I talk to Harry and the more I get to know him the bigger the crush I have on him gets. I really like him and he’s a really great guy, so easy to be around with. It might not seem like it, with me being on the football team and being classed as one of the ‘popular’ kids at school, but I’m really shy until you get to know me, especially around someone that I think is attractive. I stutter a lot and I speak really quietly, it’s just well me. I hate being like that though because even though I’m classed as one of the ‘popular’ kids I still get bullied by the school bully, who doesn’t have any friends and just picks on anyone that he can really. My friends do stick up for me and that but when I’m alone and he starts on me, I usually get beaten up because I’m too scared and shy to say anything.

Anyways back to Harry, we’re still chatting away on call but it’s about 2am now so I’m thinking about getting off soon.  
“Hey Haz, I think I’ma get going soon” I say interrupting whatever it was he was about to say  
“N’aww is it past Lou Lou’s bed time?” Harry replies in a mocking voice  
“No! It is not! I’m just really tired and I don’t want to fall asleep on you, I’ll save you from the bad sight.” I chuckle.  
“I’m sure you look adorable when you sleep!” Harry winked  
“I do not, now I’m going. I’ll talk to you tomorrow yeah?” I smile hoping he’ll say yes because I really want to talk to him more!  
“Of course, what time?”  
“Someone’s eager, and I don’t know whenever I wake up I guess” I say with a wink  
“Well why wouldn’t I be? And alright, it’s a date!” Harry replies with a smirk plastered across his face.  
“It is not a date curly so shut up” I blush  
“I’m joking Lou, now get your sexy ass to bed goodnight!”  
“How dare you! My ass is not sexy and nor have you seen it” I say acting fake shocked and hurt  
“Well, remember when you were bending down earlier to get your phone?” Harry winked  
“You cheeky shit, how dare you look at my ass”  
“Well I couldn’t help it, it’s too sexy not to”  
“Haha! Well you won’t be seeing any more off it, goodnight curly”  
“Awww! Goodnight Lou”

I sign off Skype and close my laptop down before climbing into bed. Wow, Harry really is a major flirt. Not that I’m complaining or anything because I mean why would I? He’s bloody gorgeous! The only problem is, if he keeps going the way he’s going, this crush may keep getting bigger. I sigh and move my fringe out of my face and get comfortable in bed before grabbing my IPod and sticking my headphones in. As I scroll through my music trying to decide on what I’m going to listen to, I scroll past “The Fray – How To Save A life” and remember that it’s Harry’s favourite song. I click play and start slowly and quietly singing along as I drift off to sleep.


	4. If You'll Be My Star, I'll Be Your Sky - Chapter 4

**(Louis POV)**  
  
Saturday morning, I wake up with a shake and Phoebe by my side, what time is it? And why is Phoebe waking me up, she never wakes me up.  
“Phoebe, what time is it? And why are you waking me up?” I ask rubbing my eyes slightly to get rid of the sleep.  
“Lou it’s 2pm, mum asked me to come and get you up because you’re being lazy” she answered with a smirk on her face, have I really slept till 2pm?  
“It’s 2pm! Well I guess I needed the sleep then” I say chuckling and reaching forward to tickle her sides but she runs away before I could reach her, she’s way too fast for me!

I quickly go jump in the shower, get dressed and fix my hair before going downstairs. Mum’s going to be really pissed at me for sleeping this late, but oh well it’s the weekend, I deserve to sleep later right? Anyways, as I walk into the kitchen I can smell pancakes, mmm mum knows I love to wake up to pancakes, there’s nobody in the kitchen though, which is weird because mum never leaves just food out, it has to be all finished. I take the butter out of the fridge and butter my pancakes before grabbing a fork and knife and making my way out the backdoor, which seems to be open. As I make my way out the backdoor I can feel a sudden urge to panic, but it’s soon cleared when I see it’s just the girls playing around with mum in the sandpit. I quickly sit down on the chair and tuck into my pancakes, mmm mum really does make the best pancakes ever!  
“Afternoon, how are you enjoying your pancakes?” mum asks coming over and sitting next to me while trying to get all the sand of her.  
“Afternoon, sorry I slept so late, I was late talking to a friend because we lost track of time and you know fine that I love your pancakes, well your cooking all together” I say as I finish off the pancakes, wiping my mouth with the side of my hand afterwards only to receive a groan and a “we have napkins for a reason” look off my mother. I just smile before going over to play with the girls for a little while, I would love to just go up and sit on my laptop talking to Harry but well I don’t know if he’ll be busy and it’s a beautiful day, we don’t get many of them here, plus my mum would kill me if I stayed cooped up all day so I’ll just talk to him after dinner.

Playing with the girls was great! We were building sandcastles, having water fights and even dragging mum into playing tag with us! But the whole time I just couldn’t get my mind off Harry, I keep thinking what if he’s online waiting on me? But then I would realise that he isn’t sad and actually has a life, plus I probably don’t even matter that much to him so he won’t even be bothered that I’m not online. I’m sat in the sandpit trying to get this sandcastle to be perfect but it’s just not happening, the girls are trying harder than I am to get this to work so I just sit back and let them do it, because if I’m honest I’ll probably knock it over or something. I lay back propped up on my elbows with my eyes closed enjoying the warm heat of the sun beating down. I can’t help the thoughts of Harry as they swarm around my head buzzing like bees, I can’t get that fucking kid out of my mind, It’s just a silly little crush that I’ll get over sooner or later, in fact I’m not even sure that it is a crush, oh well. 

Just the way he fixes his hair, and his deep masculine voice, his toned arms and his dimples, god they send shivers down my back just thinking about it. The things he could do with those arms, and his massive hands, man they would come in handy for-  
“LOU, YOU’RE DREAMING AGAIN” Daisy practically screams in my ear and I quickly open my eyes to 4 giggling girls and an amused woman. I look down at my lap feeling a little uncomfortable when I realise I have a little bit of a problem forming.  
“I’m just going to nip to the toilet, I’ll be back to start the BBQ for dinner soon” I quickly dash into the house and upstairs to the toilet, god that was so embarrassing, do you think anyone seen it? Maybe that’s why they were all laughing? No it couldn’t have been, they wouldn’t have noticed by the way I was sitting right?

I left the bathroom feeling a bit more refreshed after fixing my problem to thoughts of Harry, and his big- NO STOP IF YOU GO ANY FURTHER YOU WILL END UP WITH THE PROBLEM AGAIN, okay calm down think of music or something else, ahh mind off it okay back downstairs to make dinner. Since I’m the “man of the house” whenever we have BBQ’s it’s always me that has to do the cooking, mum would do it but she hates BBQ’s and how they work, she would much rather cook them in the oven but I would never let her. The truth is, I love doing a BBQ it always makes me feel manlier you know? Since I’m gay, I don’t exactly have most of the qualities a “manly” man has, so it’s nice to do something manly for a change. When I get out into the back garden mum already has the BBQ and everything set, I just need to start cooking. The girls are all sat around in a little circle on the trampoline talking about god knows what while mums at the BBQ putting everyone’s food on ready for me to cook.

After dinner I quickly excused myself after helping clear up, I should probably have stayed downstairs and watched a film with the girls but honestly, I’ve been waiting all day to speak to Harry and it’s not 7pm so I think I deserve the rest of the night. I don’t think I’ve ever opened up my laptop with such speed before, I really was so desperate to talk to Harry, which I know is weird because I’ve only known him for a couple of weeks but still, I have a ‘little’ crush on him and you must admit, who wouldn’t be in a rush to see his sexy face? My laptops is taking forever to load up and I’m starting to get really frustrated, it’s like it knows I’m in a hurry and is taking the piss, I swear it does this on purpose. Soon enough it finally opens up and my Skype loads, showing that Harry is indeed online, joy washed over me as I clicked his name opening up our blank conversation before clicking on the green call button at the top.

It only took a couple of rings till he picked up but god it felt like forever!  
“LOU, OH MY GOD YOU’RE FINALLY ONLINE, WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN? I’VE BEEN WAITING ON YOU TO GET ONLINE ALL DAY” Harry practically screams almost bursting my eardrums through my headphones.  
“I’ve been spending time with my family” I say chuckling and blushing a little because well HARRY ACTUALLY MISSED ME, wait no calm the thoughts he just asked where I was, that doesn’t mean he missed me does it?  
“Oh alright, what did you get up to?” Harry asks with a big smirk playing on his lips as he entwines his hands together and looking at the screen looking so interested in what I’ve done with my day.  
“Well, I didn’t wake up till 2pm, which is obviously your fault. It’s been a beautiful day so we had a BBQ and because I’m the man of the house I cooked it” I say smirking and showing off my not so muscly arms in a stuck up fashion.  
“Sounds like you had a good day, I’ve had a very boring day waiting on you to get your ass online” Harry replies with a small sigh, removing his hands down to his side and lowering his head for a minute before looking back up at the screen and giving a small smile. I feel bad for him, I don’t think he has that family events thing I do with my family, right it’s time to cheer this kid up.  
“N’aww how cute, so why don’t we play a game?” I say with a small wink  
“Sure, what game would you like to play?” Harry replied looking a little happier  
“How about, Truth or Dare?” I suggest, biting my lip with nerves, I’ve never played this game over a computer before... I’m not sure how it will work but might as well try.  
“Yes! That’s my favourite game of all time, even though I hardly play it”  
“Well tonight is your lucky night Curly! You can start” I say excitedly.

I’m really nervous about playing Truth Or Dare with Harry because well I’m not exactly sure what he’s going to make me do, and he seems like the cheeky ass hole that will get you to do all the embarrassing stuff, well this should be fun.  
“So Lou Lou, truth or dare?” Harry asks with the biggest smirk possible.  
“Eh, truth to start it off” I answer looking a little nervous.  
“Wimp, but anyways, would you think it was a turn-on if your crush wanted to watch Disney movies with you?” Harry said slowly.  
“Of course! I love Disney films, okay so truth or dare Curly?” I ask  
“Truth” he replies with a wink, well fuck you too Styles, when you do pick dare you’re going to regret it! I think for a couple of minutes on a normal, yet weird truth because well it’s his first one I don’t exactly want to go all out.  
“Have you ever gone a whole day without wearing underwear?”  
“Well obviously, I am a lad, I go most days without wearing underwear unless I have to go out obviously.” Harry says. Oh my god, what if he’s not wearing any underwear just now? Wait no Louis don’t even think about that you do not want to end up in the same problem as earlier.  
“So truth or dare boo?”  
“I’ll do another truth” I smirk, god his face drops so fast I can’t help but laugh, I’m not picking dare that fast, I mean does he think I have a death wish?  
“Do you spit or swallow?” Harry sudden blurts out, and Jesus is that man trying to give me a fucking heart attack! I can’t help the blush spread across my face as I look down at my hands only hearing Harry bursting with laughter in the background.  
"WellthetruthisI’veneveractuallybeenwithanotherguylikethatbefore” I mumble out, not clear enough for even myself to understand it.  
“Come again?” Harry replies, laughing at his own stupid pun. I sigh before taking a deep breath and saying it more clearly.  
“Well t-the truth is t-that I’ve never a-actually been with a-another guy like that b-before...” I trail off looking down at my hands in shame, because well I’m 19 and I haven’t exactly gone past first base with anyone never mind another guy.  
“Oh shit sorry Lou, I-I didn’t know” Harry replies, his face dropping into a small frown.  
“Nah don’t worry about it, I’m just waiting for the right person I guess, so anyways truth or dare?” I reply trying to cheer myself up a little.  
“Dare”  
“Oh is Mr.Smart Arse feeling brave? Well okay then I dare you too take off all your clothes and sit like that for the rest of the game!” I smirk, this should be good, I get too see Harry naked while playing? Hmm I’m starting to see the plus sides in this game.  
“Fine by me, I’m already half way there” He winks in reply before taking off his boxers and socks showing me them as he takes them off, but he still stays seated to I can’t see anything, Damn you Styles, Damn you.  
“Harry?” he winks  
“Yeah yeah okay smart arse”  
“Truth or dare?”  
“Dare, because it’s only fair”  
“Hmm, I dare you too walk around your room fully naked singing and dancing to I’m a little tea pot”  
“But that’s not fair! Urg fine” I quickly strip off before getting out of my chair and doing the dare, I can tell Harry’s eyes are not on the dance which is making things more awkward because well I’m gathering a little problem and I just hope that he doesn’t notice. I quickly sit back down to a gob smacked Harry and can’t help but chuckle.  
“Like what you see there Curly?” I tease because he’s clearly only shocked that I actually done it.  
“Hell yes, you have a nice package going on there” he smirks causing me to blush yet again, god this guy is going to be the death of me!  
“Alright truth or dare?” I quickly change the subject not wanting to hear any more on what he has to say about my package, it will just make my problem worse.  
“Dare”  
“You’re going to regret that one babe, I dare you to walk out of your room and downstairs naked, singing twinkle twinkle little star” and he thought I was going to let him away with seeing my package without me seeing his? Hah!  
“Fine, not a problem, nobody’s in anyways” He said with a wink as he got up off his chair and headed over to the door behind him before looking back and walking out. Man his arse is nice, the things I would do to that. I could tell I’m just making my problem worse because I’m almost fully hard but it’s well worth it for to see Harry fully naked.

A couple of minutes later he comes back in his room finishing off his song and slowly walking into his room, my eyes fell down to his crotch and god he’s big, I’d say about 7/8 inches or something and the way he was walking, so slowly and just god he’s like sex on legs. I couldn’t take my eyes off his crotch, making my own crotch twitch which is not a good sign, I’m going to have to go a couple more hours without getting rid of this and probably worse, Harry seeing I have a boner. As Harry sat back in his chair, I quickly got my breathing back to normal and tried to keep my hands on the desk so I wouldn’t give myself any friction, which obviously just made me even more impatient.  
“You alright there boo? You look like you’ve seen a ghost” Harry says looking a little worried  
“Yeah I’m fine, I’m just worried about what you’re going to make me do now” I reply with a soft chuckle, trying to hide the fact that I have a raging boner all thanks to Harry.

A couple more hours pass and it comes to midnight, meaning it’s time for me to go to bed, well after I’ve fixed my problem of course. My problem just kept getting worse and I’m pretty sure after the first hour Harry noticed and just wanted to make me do as much stuff as possible to give me friction. If he kept going with the dares I probably would have came right there and then, but luckily I didn’t.  
“Okay, last one Lou because I have to be up early tomorrow, truth or dare?”  
“Truth, since it’s the last one” I reply, I just didn’t want to do another dare.  
“Who are you currently crushing on?” My face drops, because I can’t exactly tell him that it’s him, he’ll probably never want to talk to me again, but I guess I can’t back out of a truth or dare so here it goes.  
“You” I reply quietly, only enough for him to hear. There was a couple of seconds of silence before Harry spoke  
“Aww, that’s adorable Lou, well I’m going to sleep I’m so tired, I’ll call you tomorrow when I get back?”  
“Alright Haz, talk to you tomorrow” I smile, thank god he doesn’t hate me.  
“Oh and for the record, I have a crush on you too” and with that he ends the call.

I shut down my laptop and climb into bed, did Harry really just say he has a crush on me too? I can’t help the smile on my face. I still haven’t gotten rid of this problem, I take my length in my hand and sigh of relief at the friction I’ve been craving for hours. As I speed up my pace and flick my wrist, running my thumb over the slit a few time to thoughts of Harry I’m soon releasing my load all over my stomach and hand. I reach over to my bedside table for a tissue and clean myself off before pulling the covers up to my neck and slowly drifting off into a nice sleep with thoughts of Harry swarming around in my dreams.


	5. If You'll Be My Star, I'll Be Your Sky - Chapter 5

**(Louis POV)**

Sundays used to be the best day off the week for me, but everything is slowly changing. I mean Sunday is the only day that I have football training then have the house to myself afterwards, and well don’t get me wrong I absolutely love football training it’s just that I’m well missing Harry when I’m there. I know that sounds stupid and what not but with everything that happened last night, and everything he said, he’s been on my mind all night and nearly all of the morning so far. 

I’m now sat on a bench at football training because I’ve been kicked off the pitch for not concentrating enough. Well I’m sorry if I can’t get the images of Harry walking around his room naked out of my mind! It’s not like I want to get rid of the images, it’s just when I’m at training because well I’m starting to form a problem and I’m not concentrating, I haven’t been in the game for the last couple of weeks really and If I keep that up coach is going to kick me off the team, which I really don’t want. There’s only 2 more training sessions after this one today then we’re on summer holidays. I really can’t wait because I don’t think I’m going to be paying much attention.

 Training was taking forever to be over, especially with me just sat on the benches. Coach said I wasn’t allowed to take part in training today because I would just end up falling over or making someone else fall over, but he also said that I couldn’t go home either because that would just be like letting me off so instead he made me sit at the side of the field watching my team mates run around the pitch with the ball while he shouted at them, how fun. I could be at home talking to Harry, but no coach has to be a cunt and get in my way. I can’t wait until the holidays, I can spend as much time as I want talking to Harry and I’ll have nobody to get in my way.

 Training was finally finished, thank fuck. I’ve been sitting there for like an hour doing nothing, it felt so much longer though. I don’t think I could possibly have wanted to get home faster than I do right now, I’m practically sprinting home. I’m literally dying to talk to Harry because well let’s face it, I have nothing better to do with my time, plus I have to talk to him about what he said last night to know if he actually meant it or not. Niall is coming back tomorrow and I want to get everything sorted between me and Harry before then, I don’t exactly want to be discussing it in front of Niall because knowing him he’ll just sit there and laugh at it all.

 Finally back at home, I’m almost tripping up the stairs trying to get into my room so fast, I should probably slow down before I hurt myself but I just can’t. I quickly open up my laptop and click open Skype, I left my laptop on sleep so that I could open it up as soon as I got in. Harry was already calling me whenever I got it open.  
“Hey Haz, miss me?” I say cheekily answering the call.  
“Hey Lou and of course I did, did you miss me?” he winked back  
“You bet I did, I practically ran home”  
“Oh did you now”  
“I did indeed, now here Haz do you mind if I take a shower? Just I’m pretty sweaty from training and all that, I’ll take the laptop into the bathroom with me, sit it on the floor or something so I can still talk to you? That is if it’s alright with you?” I ask shyly, because well I am really sweaty even though I did fuck all at training, well I did some at the start and I ran home, so I still have to take a shower.  
“Sure I don’t mind, I can understand why you want to take a shower go ahead”  
“Alright brb a second”

 I quickly take the laptop through to the bathroom, putting the toilet seat down and then placing the laptop on top before running back through to my bedroom and grabbing a pair of clean boxers and a baggy t-shirt. I start stripping off as I walk through to the bathroom only to hear some whistling noises coming from Harry.  
“Hey shut it you, this isn’t for you” I wink  
“Aww how not?” He flirts back  
“Oh why do you want it to be like?”  
“Of course I do why wouldn’t I?” I can’t help but blush, it’s just the affect he has on me.

I wrap a towel around my waist before taking my boxers off from underneath so that Harry couldn’t see anything, he gave a little sigh and I couldn’t help but chuckle as I pulled the curtain over and turned on the water, testing to see if it’s hot enough before climbing in the end and taking the towel off only to leave it at the other end of the shower out of the way of the water. I grab the shampoo and start to wash my hair when I hear Harry starting to sing, he’s singing “Isn’t she lovely by Steve Wonder” I love that song, it’s got a great tune on it and with Harry’s voice it sounds amazing. I can’t help but hum along as the hot water poured down onto my skin, it’s so relaxing I think I’m about to fall asleep.

 " _Isn't she lovely  
_ _Isn't she wonderful  
Isn't she precious  
_ _Less than one minute old  
_ _I never thought through love we'd be  
_ _Making one as lovely as she  
_ _But isn't she lovely made from love_

_Isn't she pretty  
_ _Truly the angel's best  
_ _Boy, I'm so happy  
_ _We have been heaven blessed  
_ _I can't believe what God has done  
_ _Through us he's given life to one  
_ _But isn't she lovely made from love_

That was all he sang before he went quite, I thought he had ended the call. I quickly grabbed the soap and started washing over my body before speaking up.  
“Haz, you still there?”  
“Yeah love, sorry I was just thinking” He replied with a little sigh  
“Thinking about what babe?” I ask genuinely worried about what he’s thinking about, is it something bad?  
“Nothing, just hurry up and get your sexy little arse out of that shower I’m bored.”  
"Well I’m sorry that I like to stay clean, I’m almost finished anyways give me five minutes”  
“Fine just please hurry, I’m going to go get a drink be right back”

I turn off the water and search around for the towel with my hand, grabbing it before wrapping it around my waste and getting rid of some of the water from my hair. I make sure the towel is tight enough before stepping out of the shower only to realise that Harry isn’t even there anyways, he’s still away getting a drink. I bend over to pick up my clothes from the floor but when I bend over the towel slips a little but luckily I catch it before it shows anything, just at that moment I hear a chuckle from Harry, oh great this should be good.  
“Oh I see, putting on a little show for me now are we?”  
“Psh, you well wish, my towel just slipped”  
“N’aw maybe next time it will slip a little further what do you think?”  
“That’s if there is a next time” I reply before picking up my clothes and the laptop to take them back through to my room, laying my laptop on my desk I sit down on my chair and pull my boxers up my legs under the towel then throwing the towel away onto the floor. I quickly put the t-shirt on and then go pick up the towel and put it on the radiator to dry.  
“So how’s your day been Haz?” I ask, wondering what he’d gotten up to while I was at practice.  
“It’s been alright I guess, not much happened to be honest, I just basically sat around playing games until you got back, same as usual. How was training?”  
“Erm, I guess it was okay, I was a little distracted though. Coach noticed and made me sit on the bench almost all practice, he wouldn’t even let me come home! I just had to sit there watching him shout at my team mates and basically get death glares off them for not joining in, it was a nightmare! I’m glad I only have 2 practices left before the summer holidays, I really can’t wait for this brake”  
“Well that sucks, and yeah I can’t wait for summer either, I’ve got a couple of things planned.”  
“Oh that’s cool, I don’t know what we have planned yet because well mum normally comes up with the holidays, but I don’t think we’re going on one this year. What do you have planned anyways?”  
“Oh nothing, don’t worry about it I’ll tell you nearer the time okay?”  
“Haz, what are you planning?”  
“Nothing for you to worry about alright?”  
“Okay”  
“LOUIS WE’RE HOME AND IT’S TIME FOR TEA” I hear my mum shout from downstairs  
“OKAY MUM I’M COMING” I shout back  
“Haz that’s my dinner ready, I’ll be right back about half an hour alright byeeee” I say before ending the call and sleeping my laptop then running downstairs and taking a seat at the table, Oh yum, it’s been ages since we’ve had a take away!

Dinner has been pretty quiet so far, the girls haven’t been talking much which is surprising and neither is mum, has something happened while they were out?  
“So what’s the occasion that we’re having a take away? We never normally have a take away unless it’s a special occasion” I ask mum, she just looks at me and sighs before answering  
“I just couldn’t be bothered cooking today love, that’s all.”  
“Mum what’s up? You can always be bothered cooking” I say shocked, because it’s true, mum always wants us to eat healthily and not always having junk food that’s why a take away is only for a special occasion.  
“Well love, I wasn’t going to tell you until later when the girls had went to bed because well they already know and I don’t want to keep reminding them, but well we’re not going on holiday this year because I just can’t afford it and they were looking forward to Disneyland because remember I promised them it for their birthday? I’m sorry hunny but I’ve tried my best, it’s just not happening. I’ve told them we can definitely go next year but they’re still upset.” I can see some tears in the girls eyes as mums explaining and I can tell they’re all trying their best to hold them back because they know it’s not mums fault, but it’s so hard to see them upset. I know there’s nothing I can do but I still feel bad for them.  
“Mum it’s not your fault, I’m sure the girls are fine with going next year, aren’t you girls?” I say nodding my head trying to get them to agree, which they did and left it at that. I didn’t want to see mum getting upset as well as the girls, because that would set me off and I mean I have Harry waiting upstairs for me, I don’t want to look like I’ve been crying, even though I can feel the tears at the back of my eyes.

After dinner mum said that the girls didn’t pick a movie today when they were out, they said they might just watch one that they already have but then decided against it, which meant I didn’t have to make up another excuse to get out of it and talk to Harry. Don’t get me wrong I love watching films with my sisters, it’s just all the films they pick are so, childish and I know that’s a lot coming from me, the most childish 19 year old ever but still I just think I’m growing out of childish films, and that is something I never thought I would say. Mum insisted on me putting the girls to bed tonight though, which I wanted to do but it would take so much time because they would want a bed time story and I just wanted to go back and talk to Harry, but mum was giving me the “you better do it and you better do it now” look so I kind of had too. To my surprise, the girls we already tucked into bed when I walked into their room, they didn’t even want a bed time story, probably still upset. I quickly kissed them all goodnight as they chanted goodnight to me before turning the light out and closing the door, making my way over to my own bedroom and starting my laptop up again.

I had only been gone just over an hour but as soon as Skype had fully loaded I was receiving another call from Harry, I’m almost 100% sure that he stalks me, but oh well I like it.  
“What took you so long?”  
“I was having dinner then I had to put my sister to bed, why?”  
“You were gone for hours!”  
“I was not, I was only gone for just over an hour” I chuckle, he really doesn’t have anything better to do does he?  
“Anyways, you still never told me what you were thinking about earlier when I was in the shower, so spill what was it?” I ask wondering what exactly he was thinking about, I’m a really nosey person okay get over it  
“It’s nothing Louis, okay?”  
“No Haz, please it is something” I can hear him sigh before he rubs his face and decides to reply  
“Well, I was just thinking, what if I came through to visit you during the summer holidays you know?” You what? Did I hear him correctly? Did he just say he was thinking about coming to visit me, oh my god that would be great, calm down Louis don’t get too excited he was only thinking about it.  
“That would be amazing Haz! But how would you get here?”  
“I don’t think all that yet, but you’re only not that far so I can just get a plane or something it won’t take long”  
“You’re seriously thinking about coming to visit me?” I can’t believe he’s actually thinking about that, like I would have thought it would be me that was the cheesy one, thinking about everything like that, well I was a little but still I didn’t think I’d ever tell anyone about it. He must be serious if he’s telling me about it, but no Louis don’t get your hopes up because he might just be thinking about it.  
“Yeah that would be so great, you could come stay with me. I’m sure my mum won’t mind and you can share my room, I have a big enough bed, if not you could sleep on the floor.” I say without even realising I’d said it, shit.  
“Oh my god Lou do you really mean that? I mean I have some money that could get me a flight, I could come over in a week or two, you know when we’re both on summer holidays and I could probably stay for a couple of weeks if that would be alright with you?” Is he seriously talking about this? I mean stay calm, he’s just trying to see how I’d react right?  
“Yeah of course, I could ask my mum tomorrow if you want? I would love for you to be able to come stay with me for a while”  
“That would be amazing, thank you Lou oh my god I’ve been thinking about this for like a week but I didn’t say anything and I didn’t think I was going to, I mean I didn’t think you’d want me to stay with you” He admits shyly, aww isn’t he just adorable when he’s blushing.  
“Of course I would want you to stay with me Haz, I would do anything for that to happen!”  
“Really?”  
“Really”

A couple of hours later and me and Harry were still blabbering on about some random stuff, it was coming up for midnight and I had Uni tomorrow so I know I have to come off, but I just don’t want to stop talking to Harry. He’s just so perfect and adorable it’s too hard to say goodbye to.  
“Babe, I have to go I have Uni tomorrow”  
“Yeah I know, I’m going to bed too I’m so tired” he chuckles  
“I’ll talk to you tomorrow if I’m not busy okay? Oh and I’ll ask my mum” I say hoping that she’ll say yes and that I won’t be too busy so I can talk to him.  
“Yeah alright, I’ll talk to you tomorrow” he replies  
“Wait Haz, here take my number so you can text or call me just in case I don’t have enough time to get on my laptop” I say typing in my phone number to the chat.  
“Thanks, bye Lou sleep well”  
“Bye Haz, you too” and with that I sign off Skype, hop into bed and take my t-shirt off, I sleep better in just my boxers anyways. I lie down and get myself comfy before letting thoughts of Harry and tomorrow flood my mind as I slowly fall asleep.


	6. If You'll Be My Star, I'll Be Your Sky - Chapter 6

**(Louis POV)**

I get woken up to the sound of my alarm, gah why do I have to get up this early for University? It’s only 6.30am and Uni doesn’t start until 9. It’s days like this when I’m so tired that I wish I’d taken up Liam’s offer to go and stay in his dorm with Zayn. It would be so much easier and I wouldn’t have to get up until 7.30. As much as I wish I could take up the offer, I sadly can’t. Mum needs me here to help out with the girls, she can’t cope on her own which is fair enough. I don’t mind staying and helping her out, I’m not complaining or whatever but well I am 19 years old, still living with my mum while going to Uni. Let’s face it, I really should have a better life plan going by now, but hey I guess not. 

I groan as I remove the covers from my body and climb out, grabbing a pair of black skinny jeans and my Killers t-shirt along with a pair of clean boxers and socks. I should really shower at night so I don’t have to get up this early. I turn on the shower making sure the water is just right before jumping in. I was only about 15 minutes in the shower because I can’t spend much time in the morning or I’ll be late. I basically throw on my clothes and give my hair the once over, because when it dries it sits in place anyways so I don’t have to do much with it before going downstairs and getting myself breakfast. Mum stopped getting up for me going away to Uni because she kept trying to shove more food at me when I only eat a little drop cereal before I go or I’ll be late, so she just kind of gave up. Doesn’t really bother me though, it’s easier getting up on my own. I take out my phone and give Harry and quick text, I know he won’t be up but I’ll text him anyways.

“Good morning sunshine! How are you today?xx” I chuckle at how cheesy I am. Harry replies only a couple of minutes later, he’s seriously up at this time?  
“Morning sweetcheeks! I’m great thanks, how about you?xx”  
“I’m good thanks, what are you doing?xx”  
“I’m just lying in bed, you?xx”  
“How fun ;) and I’m just getting ready for Uni xx”  
“You could skip Uni and join me if you want;)xx”  
“I would but I can’t;(xx”  
“N’aw, well have fun at Uni! Oh and by the way have you asked your mum yet?xx”  
“I haven’t, I promise I’ll ask her at lunch!xx”  
“Okay, talk to you later xx”  
“Byeee xx”  
God we’re so cheesy.

After breakfast I realise that I’ve forgotten my bag so I have to run all the way back upstairs for it, it’s things like this that I do in the morning that really make me late, I should have all of this downstairs at the door the night before so I’m just ready to go, yet I never learn my lesson and never do it. After double checking I have everything I quickly give Liam a text telling him I’m on my way. I always stop by at Liam and Zayn’s dorm before school, that way we can catch up on everything that’s been going on if we didn’t see each other over the weekend, which over the last few weeks we haven’t been because I’ve been busy with Niall and Harry, mostly Harry, but Liam and Zayn just think that it’s family stuff because they know how much of a family night person my mum is.

It’s about 7.30am which is just about the time that I leave, I always leave this early to get to Liam and Zayn’s dorm for 8 meaning we have about 45 minutes to talk before having to get to registration, which is why I go this early. I always love talking to them in the morning, it makes my day and I get caught up on everything they’ve done, because well as I’ve said I’m always too busy to keep up with the gossip and well Zayn always has the best news. Walking to their dorm is always so boring, that’s why I bring my iPod along. It’s so hard to listen to music without singing away, and sometimes I don’t even notice I’m singing until I earn a strange look of someone passing by, I’ve learned to only put one headphone in because that way I don’t get distracted from walking. Last time that happened I almost got run over, which I don’t want to happen again.

7.55am, woo! Just made it to Liam and Zayn’s dorm on time, as I knock on the door I can hear faint screaming coming from inside. For fuck sake, they’re arguing again, Zayn’s probably not getting up again.  
“COME IN” I hear Liam shout as I turn the handle and walk in, laying my bag down at the door and taking my shoes off. Liam hates having dirty through his dorm. I walk into the kitchen to see Liam rushing around as usual with no Zayn, how surprising.  
“Where’s Zayn?” I ask  
“Guess” Liam replies only turning away from the cooker for a second to give me a glance towards his room.  
“I’ll go get his lazy arse out of bed” I sign as I start walking through to his room. I knock on his door with a small  
“Zayn, c’mon buddy it’s time for a new day” smirking at him groaning from the other side  
“Zayn if you do not get your arse out of bed right now I will come in there and drag it out”  
“mhm noo” I hear slightly muffled, seriously? Is this boy going to make me drag him out of bed every morning.  
“C’mon you know I’ll drag you out, I do it every morning. Be a big boy for once and get your own ass out of bed” I chuckle knowing how much he hates being treated like a child, but no still nothing from him. I open the door to see every corner of his covers tucked in, he obviously thinks I won’t get him out of that, haha how wrong is he. I tiptoe over to the bed and slowly and lightly take a hold of the top of the covers and quickly yank them up causing Zayn to scream and the covers to fly across the room.  
“Now get that lazy fucking arse of yours out into the kitchen for breakfast” I say pointing to the door.  
“No” he huffs  
“Right okay if you’re going to be like that then I’ll just have to take you out myself.” I say before quickly wrapping my arms around his waist and laying him over my shoulder, he’s like a 5 year old it’s so shocking.  
“Louis put me down!” he commands while thumping his fists into my back like he does every morning  
“You have to go to University, well more like fucking nursery in your case. Now stop acting like a child and move” I say putting him down outside of his door and pointing to the kitchen. He huffs before walking through and sitting down on the stool ready for his fry up.

For the next half hour or so me and Liam just sat and talked about what’s been happening while Zayn went and got dressed then sat with his head down on the counter not saying nothing, just a normal day to be fair. If you haven’t already realised Zayn isn’t exactly a morning person. I found out a lot actually, me and Liam are mad when it comes to gossip, we love it. I found out that Sophie has been dating Jerry, the school bully, which I think she can do so much better, but then again everyone can do so much better than him. I also found out that Josh, our friend is now seeing Ally, who is really nice, I guess she’ll probably be hanging around with us now but I don’t really mind because I’ll probably just stay talking to Zayn and Liam like I normally do anyways.

Soon enough it’s time to leave for registration, Zayn was still sulking as he grabbed his bag and made his way out the door walking away by himself while me and Liam walked down the halls together still gossiping, I often think if I stayed with Liam and Zayn what it would be like every morning, but to be fair it would probably be like this, I really don’t know how Liam can live with Zayn because well he’s a pain in the arse most of the time especially until he’s has his coffee and been up at least an hour, before then you can’t talk to him and get a proper response.

First and second period pass really quickly and so does break and the next 2 periods, I love Uni and everything but my favourite time of the day is lunch, not because I get to see my friends and what not because well I don’t always spend time with them. I’m always in the music room at lunch and the only time I’ll spend lunch with everyone is if they come to the music room with me, which the hardly did because well let’s face it they’re always in the lunch hall talking with everyone. So as usual I set my bag down at the desk in the far corner and sit down next to the keyboard, putting on the headphones and start playing “Look After You By The Fray” I love this song, it’s one of my favourites actually. I slowly close my eyes and start to sing.

_“If I don't say this now I will surely break  
_ _As I'm leaving the one I want to take  
_ _Forgive the urgency but hurry up and wait  
_ _My heart has started to separate_

_Oh, oh,  
_ _Be my baby  
_ _Ohhhhh  
_ _Oh, oh  
_ _Be my baby  
_ _I'll look after you_

_There now, steady love, so few come and don't go  
_ _Will you won't you, be the one I'll always know  
_ _When I'm losing my control, the city spins around  
_ _You're the only one who knows, you slow it down_

_Oh, oh  
_ _Be my baby  
_ _Ohhhhhh  
_ _Oh, oh  
_ _Be my Baby  
_ _I'll look after you  
_ _And I'll look after you_

_If ever there was a doubt  
_ _My love he leans into me  
_ _This most assuredly counts  
_ _He says most assuredly_

_Oh, oh  
_ _Be my baby  
_ _I'll look after you  
_ _After You  
_ _Oh, oh  
_ _Be my baby  
_ _Ohhhhh_

_It's always have and never hold  
_ _You've begun to feel like home  
_ _What's mine is yours to leave or take  
_ _What's mine is yours to make your own_

_Oh, oh  
_ _Be my baby  
_ _Ohhhhh  
_ _Oh, oh  
_ _Be my baby  
_ _I'll look after you_

_You are so beautiful to me (repeat)”_

As I slowly open my eyes and take the headphones off I can hear clapping coming from behind me, I quickly turn around to see medium height girl with dyed red hair and hazel eyes, Ally. What’s she doing in here? Nobody is ever in the music room at lunch, that’s the whole point of me coming in here, to be by myself and sing.  
“Hai Ally, how long have you been standing there?” I ask shyly, I hope she wasn’t there for long.  
“Almost all of it, you’re amazing you know?” She answers walking closer to me and sitting down on the chair next to me.  
“Thanks”  
“You’re welcome, I didn’t know you had such an amazing voice Lou”  
“Nobody really does” I say chuckling a little.  
“Why not, such great talent shouldn’t be wasted” she frowns slightly.  
“I have stage fright, and not just a little but a lot, I hate performing in front of people, that’s why I come in at lunch time and didn’t take music” I reply looking down at the ground.  
“Well I can help you with your stage fright if you want? I used to be the same, until my mum made me sing at her birthday party in front of like 100 people, and since then I’ve been more confident”  
“You’ll seriously help me?” I ask getting excited, nobody’s really offered to help me with stage fright before, I always thought it was because I wasn’t good enough to perform.  
“Sure” she replies chuckling, I squeal excitedly and bring her into a hug cause her to laugh even more.  
“Thank you so much! Oh and congratulations on you and Josh by the way” I say winking, causing her to blush a little  
“If you need any gossip on him, come to me I’ll give you all the details” I say just before the bell rings.  
“Oh really? Well then I’ll see you tomorrow lunch for your first stage fright practice and you can tell me some juicy gossip” She chuckles as we walk out of the music room  
“I’ll see you tomorrow” I wave goodbye making my way to Art! God I hate that class.

Ah finally, Uni’s over for today. My favourite time of the day because I get to go home, eat and then go on my laptop, like how more perfect can a night get? After walking Liam and Zayn back to their dorm I quickly run back to my house, which is a fair run but I manage to make it home in about 15 minutes. I quickly take my shoes off at the door and drop my bag down so that it’s there for tomorrow. I can hear the girls running down the stairs so I go hide behind the door, jumping out at them when they get to the hall way.  
“Lou don’t scare us!” they all shout before climbing all over me.  
“Sorry girls, but can you blame me? It’s just so easy to” I chuckle before pointing to the kitchen so the girls get the hint that I want to go through and let me go, I swear they’re a bunch of monkeys! Mum’s in the kitchen preparing dinner, chicken salad, mmm I love mums cooking. I kiss her on the cheek and chat my “I’m home, call me when dinner is ready” while getting a drink from the fridge and leaving to my room.

I un-sleep my laptop and call Harry, I’ve been dying to talk to him all day so when he doesn’t pick up for a couple of rings I start getting frustrated, but he eventually does pick up with his cheeky smirk plastered right across his face, god he’s so gorgeous.  
“Hey Lou, how was Uni?”  
“Hai Haz!, it was actually good today, how was your day?”  
“It was alright as usual, so did you ask your mum?”  
“Oh shit Haz, I haven’t sorry, I swear I’ll ask her after dinner”  
“Alright, If she says I can stay for a couple of weeks, I will book a flight over, I have all the money and everything and I know what Flights I’d be getting and what not I’ve been looking up stuff all morning”  
“Aww aren’t you just adorable!” I say chuckling at how much planning Harry had done for this causing him to blush a little.  
“So what made college good today?”

“Well, you know how I always go into the music room at lunch and play the keyboard and sing? Well today when I was in this girl called Ally, who goes out with my friend Josh came in and heard me singing, she asked me why nobody knew about my ‘amazing’ voice and I obviously said about my stage fright so she said that she’ll help me get thought it!” I say excitedly and I ramble on, I don’t think Harry picked everything up at first but after a minute he replies with  
“That’s amazing Lou! I’m so proud of you”  
“Proud of me for what? I haven’t gotten over it yet silly! I chuckle, he’s just so adorable.  
“Well yeah I know, but you’re going to be doing something about it. By the time I come over to visit you could be performing in pubs on the weekend!” Harry laughs.  
“Oh my god, Haz that’s a great idea! You’re amazing at singing, we could do like a duo act or something!” I say causing Harry to almost fall off his chair  
“Lou are you serious? That’s an amazing idea”  
“Of Course I’m serious!”  
“Well then, when you get over your stage fright that’s what we’ll do then!”  
"Woo, I can’t wait”

Harry and I continue talking about what we’re going to do when he comes to visit for about half an hour or something, I’m not really keeping track of the time before mum shouts me down for dinner. I swear I started sweating a lot more with being so nervous about asking her if Harry can stay for a couple of weeks. I mean she hasn’t met him, knows nothing about him yet I’m going to ask her to invite him into our house for a couple of weeks, I’m not sure this is going to go well but we just have to hope for the best. As I sit down at the table and start eating I keep thinking about how I’m going to ask her, I know I can’t ask her over dinner because the girls are there which will put her under pressure and I don’t want her saying yes when she doesn’t want him here so I decide to ask her after dinner when she’s doing the washing up and the girls are watching TV in the living room.

As the girls run off into the living room bickering about what show to watch, I help mum clear up the table and put the dishes in the sink before sitting back down in the chair.  
“What are you still doing down here? You’re normally up in your room by now” she asks  
“Am I not allowed to have a conversation with my own mother now?” I ask fake shocked.  
“Alright, what do you want?” She says looking over her shoulder and chuckling.  
“Well.. I don’t really know how to ask, you can say no all you want and ask as many questions as you want…” I say trailing off  
“Spit it out hun”  
“Well you know how I’ve been on my laptop a lot talking to people I met on tumblr?” I ask nervously  
“uh-huh?”  
“Well, I have this friend called Harry and we’ll we’ve become really good friends and his parents are going away on holiday without him over the summer and he doesn’t stay that far away from here so I was wondering if he could come stay with us for a couple of weeks…?” I ask shyly, looking down at the ground so that I don’t have to see her face.  
“Sure love, but would you mind if I maybe talk to him first? Get to know him a little better before he comes over, since summer is only a week away.”  
“Oh my god are you serious mum? You’ll let him comer over?!” I say excitedly  
“Of course, just let me get to know him better first yeah? And tell me when he’s coming and what not so I can get things sorted out?”  
“Sure mum, oh my god thank you so much” I practically scream before jumping off my chair and hugging her  
“You’re welcome, just behave yourself!”  
“I will, I’m away back upstairs to tell him the news, you can come upstairs and talk to him later if you want?”  
“Maybe tomorrow hun, I’m busy tonight”  
“Alright mum, talk to you after” I say before quickly running back upstairs.

When I return back to my laptop I can see Niall and Harry talking away, oh good Niall’s back, I wonder how his weekend was.  
“Hai Niall, welcome back!” I say as I stick my headphones in  
“Thanks mate” he replies, oh how I’ve missed his Irish accent, it’s so adorable!  
“How’s was your holiday weekend then?” I ask  
“It was amazing, I won’t bore you with all the details but it was really good, I missed you guys thought”  
“Aww how cute! I missed you too” I reply causing him to giggle like a little girl, which is just even more adorable! I take out my phone from my pocket and text Harry about the news, I know we’re in the same call but I don’t want to mention all this to Niall right now, we might later because we can maybe ask Niall along as well depending on if mum lets him come too or we might stay at Liam and Zayn’s dorm.  
“Hai Haz;) I asked my mum and she says you can come over for a couple of weeks! I was thinking maybe you could bring Niall as well because we don’t have to stay at mine for the whole couples of weeks, we can camp out and stuff or stay at Liam and Zayn’s dorm, they have like 2 spare rooms and sofa beds xx”  
I can hear Niall going on about some lad he met while he was away and I can’t help but laugh at how excited he is. I can feel my leg vibrate as I get a text  
“You do know we’re on call right? But yeah that’s an amazing idea and it would be good too not just stay at yours for the whole couples of weeks because well let’s face it we’re going to need our privacy ;)xx”  
“I know I just didn’t think we were going to tell Niall yet until we fixed everything out and what are you implying curly?;)xx”  
“Yeah that’s a good idea actually, and oh I think you know exactly what I’m implying;)xx”  
“Oh my god curly stop it! You’re going to cause a problem for me xx”  
“Oh so you don’t want to? Well okay then;(xx”  
“I didn’t say I didn’t want to! I mean while we’re on call with Niall it’s not a problem I can fix, later?;)xx”  
“Of course;)xx”

Since Harry had cause me a problem even though we had stopped texting, I couldn’t stop thinking about what will happen while he’s here and what he meant by us having some privacy, so obviously my problem was going to get worse. After about an hour of talking with Niall and Harry making all these sexy noises and faces I just couldn’t take it anymore.  
“Guys I’m going to have to go, mum needs me for something. I’ll talk to you tomorrow!” I say quickly hoping that they’ll just say bye, but of course not because that’s not how it works.  
“What does she need help with?” Harry smirks, what a little bastard, he knows exactly why I have to go.  
“And why does that matter to you?” I throw back  
“I’m just interested that’s all”  
“I’m helping put the girls to sleep okay?” I say quickly hearing Niall chuckling away, that little cunt knows too, shit!  
“Byee” I say  
“Bye” They both say before I end the call and shut the laptop down. God I thought Harry would have kept me there for longer, guess not. I lay down in bed and strip off leaving only my boxers on, I lay my phone down at the side of me along with my iPod only to feel my phone vibrate, great Harry’s not going to let this go.  
“You’re not really putting the girls to bed are you?;)xx” Smug little bastard  
“Of course I’m not, I’m fixing the problem you caused;)xx” I reply  
“Me? I didn’t do nothing!;oxx”  
“With you saying about having privacy when you come over to stay, my imagination started going a little wildxx”  
“Well, I guess it was my fault then, sorry;)xx”  
“It’s alright, I’m just going to have to fix it now;)xx”  
“I would fix it for you, but well I can’t right now;)xx” Am I dreaming? Did Harry just say that to me? Oh my god, that’s definitely making the problem worse.  
“You’ll just have to make it up to me when you get here;)xx” I swear I can’t be having this conversation with him, I’m obviously dreaming.  
“Oh I will don’t you worry sweetcheeks;)xx”  
“Good ;) now let me go fix this one xx”  
“Alright, have fun and don’t think about me too much ;), I’ll talk to you tomorrow xx”  
“No promises ;), Talk to you tomorrow xx” That seriously just happened, oh my god, I can’t believe that just happened.

I put my phone back down beside me before sliding my hand down into my boxers, god the friction feels amazing. As I start moving my hand slowly up and down my length while flicking my wrist and running my thumb over the slit ever now and again while images of Harry flashed through my head I could feel myself getting closer and closer to the edge. I keep imaging it’s Harry’s hand and not mine, with every flick of the wrist it feels better and better, I can feel the familiar feeling in my stomach as I run my thumb over the slit once last time before cumming all over hand and stomach. I sigh in relief as I reach over to grab a tissue and wipe myself up, I turn over thinking about how amazing that felt, and how much better it would feel with Harry doing it, nope Louis stop, I can’t get hard again, I have no energy left. I fall asleep to thoughts of Niall and Harry coming to visit and how much fun we would have, where we would go and what we would do. This summer is going to be the best summer ever.


	7. If You'll Be My Star, I'll Be Your Sky - Chapter 7

**(Louis POV)**

Today's the day that Harry and Niall come to visit for the summer, I'm not sure how long they're staying for but I'm pretty sure it will be the whole summer. It's a week into the holidays and well the last two weeks have been really eventful, they’ve went by so fast it’s unbelievable.

The first week I still had Uni so it was the normal routine except for at lunch, Ally's been helping me with my stage fright and I'm getting better at performing in front of people. I've performed in front of her, Liam and Zayn, oh and Josh who wasn't supposed to be there but because he’s dating Ally he kind of found his way in, I didn’t really mind to be fair, it just helped me even more.  

The second week I basically sat talking to Niall and Harry most days, although I did take my laptop over to Liam's dorm a couple of days and let him and Zayn meet Niall and Harry since they're going to be with us for a couple of weeks, I think that they got on alright actually, we had great laughs and as far as I know Liam and Zayn couldn’t wait to meet them. Oh I forgot to say, we spoke to Niall about staying with us the next day, he said he’d love to and ran to ask his mum who said he can as long as Harry would be with him, so he wasn’t going to meet total strangers on his own. I also got to meet Niall’s mum, because she was curious who he’d be staying with for about 6 weeks.

I've also been speaking with Liam and he's agreed to let me, Niall and Harry all stay at his dorm for most of the holidays, Zayn said he didn’t really care because well he’d probably be out half the time anyways. Liam says that Niall can stay with him the whole time because he says that there’s enough room, but personally I think he's taken a small liking to the Irish lad, which I think is so adorable and great because that means me and Harry can stay at mine sometimes and get a little more privacy as well as stay with the boys. I'm so glad that Liam and Zayn get along with Niall and Harry, it's like my internet world joining with my real world and making everything perfect. This summer is going to be amazing.

I'm currently sat in the airport waiting for Harry and Niall's plane to arrive, it should be here within the next couple of minutes. I'm so nervous I don't think words can even describe it, I can't believe I'm finally meeting Harry, I mean he's just so perfect and amazing and I seriously don’t understand how a guy like him exists, he’s just so unreal. I’m sitting just outside the airport, I told Harry that I’d be waiting for them outside, it’s such a beautiful day and to be honest I really couldn’t be bothered with all the people inside, It’s mobbed. I’m sitting on a wooden bench enjoying the sun when I feel a large hand on my shoulder, I jump up off the seat and turn around, taking off my sunglasses to see a tall young man, just a little taller than me, with gorgeous eyes and curly hair, Harry.  
“HAZ, OH MY GOD HAI” I practically scream as I throw myself into him, wrapping my arms around his waist and hugging him.  
“Well hello to you to” he says chuckling before hugging me back.  
“Well don’t you two look cosy” I hear Niall giggling behind Harry. I quickly let go of Harry and wrap my arms around Niall, who surprisingly hugs me tighter than Harry, I notice Niall’s a hugger.  
“The car’s just over there, do you need any help with your bags?” I ask, trying to be polite.  
“Nah we’re fine, we’ve been carrying them through the airport anyways, I’m sure we can wheel them to the car” Harry smirks.  
“Well sorry, I would have got you in there but it’s too crowded and plus it’s a beautiful day.” I sulk as I start to walk towards my mum’s car. She offered to pick them up, but I said I’d do it because well it’s kind of embarrassing if your mum has to go pic up your friends.

At the car I help them load their bags into the trunk before getting in the driver’s seat, Niall decided he was going to take the front seat but Harry drew him a dirty look so he changed his mind to the back seat. I couldn’t help but laugh at how determined Harry was to sit in the front, It’s so cute how Harry has to get his own way or he’ll throw a little tantrum, It’s annoying at times because I’ve seen him thrown one in his room before, when Niall wouldn’t let him have the last ice lolly. I don’t think Niall wanted Harry to throw a tantrum in the middle of the airport car park, so he just gave in.

On the drive back to mine we just talked about what we were thinking about doing while they were here. I told them about how Liam and Zayn said that we could stay there the whole holiday if we wanted, which we probably would be.  
“Right, I’ve made up a list of thing to do around here, want to hear them?” I say while keeping my eyes on the road.  
“Sure” I heard Harry say beside me, I look through the mirror to see Niall with his head against the window and his eyes closed, is he really sleeping? He was only on about an hour flight, maybe not even that.  
“Well I take it we’ll just have to tell Niall later then, since he’s deciding to sleep” I chuckle  
“Right so, there’s quite a lot to do around here, there’s a swimming pool, nature parks, parks, leisure centres, that kind of thing. There’s also football grounds and golf courses that we could go to. But since we’re not that far away we could also travel a couple of places and maybe stay there for a weekend, like Blackpool, Alton Towers, we could even go to London for a week or so. Far enough they will be longer drives but we have enough time.”  
“Jesus, that sounds great Lou, you’ve really thought this through that much?” Harry replies chuckling  
“Yeah, I just wanted to know what we could do if we wanted to” I reply turning my head slightly to look at him and smile before concentrating on the road again.

After about another 10 minutes of driving we finally reach my houses, as I get out of the car I can hear the girls screaming from inside and I can’t help but giggle at hoe excited they are to meet my friends, it’s just super cute. I open the back door and kneel down next to Niall while Harry gets out of the front and walks around beside me. I slowly tap Niall’s shoulder and hear him mumble so I shake him, still just a mumble  
“Niall c’mon mate, that’s us at my house” I say kind of quietly, still he doesn’t wake up  
“Lou, move I’ll get him awake” Harry says, letting me move out of the way as he stretches down, grabs both of Niall’s hands and yanks him out of the car, causing him to jump awake. I fall to the ground with laughter and so does Harry, Niall’s face is just so funny and cute, he’s all dazed with being so sleepy and being woken with a startle, he’s also trying to get up while shouting words at us before he realises that we’re in fact at my house.  
“Sorry guys, I must have dozed off” he says with a shy smile while scratching the back of his head.  
“It’s alright, just hurry up and get your ass inside, my sisters are dying to meet you, as you can probably hear” I chuckle leading the way inside.

We aren’t even fully in the door before all the girls come rushing through into the hallway climbing all over me and asking all sorts of questions  
“Girls, this is Harry and Niall, they’re my friends from Cheshire, say hello” I say before moving out the way and letting the girls see them, their faces are so funny, they look worried and scared.  
“Hellooo!” I hear the girls say as they all shake hands with Harry and Niall before hugging them.  
“My names Lottie, and this Is fizzy, Phoebe and Daisy” Lottie says as she shakes Niall’s hand  
“I’m Niall and this is Harry, as you obviously know, I just thought well you’d like to know who was who” Niall says chuckling. I can tell the girls like them, which is good, even though we’re not really going to be staying at my house, we’re mostly going to be at Liam’s and mum knows this, she’s say’s that’s a better idea since there’s already the 4 girls in the house I don’t think she’d be able to cope with 3 lads as well.

After I’d introduced Harry and Niall to my mum, she had already prepared lunch for us. She didn’t know what the boys liked so she just made pancakes, which you can’t go wrong with because everyone likes pancakes. It seemed I’d made a great choice because Niall ate about 6 or 7 and Harry ate about 4. While eating the girls were just asking lots of random questions and mum was just taking in all the information about them. I’m pretty sure they’ll all get along. Since they’re all deep in conversation I excuse myself to go and get my bags from upstairs, because we’re staying at Liam’s dorm for the first week and seeing how it goes I’ve packed some things that I’ll need, I just have to finish packing.

Upstairs I can see my room is still a mess, not a major mess like it was but it still has clothes all around the room, I quickly pick them all up and put them in the washing basket which mum won’t be very happy about. I’m not even staying with her and she still has to do my washing, oh well I’m sure she won’t mind. I take out my case from under my bed and unzip it, checking what I already have and what I need to put in, I have enough t-shirts, jeans, socks, that all seems to be fine I just need a couple more pairs of boxers. As I open my boxer drawer I can see my beanies, what are they doing in there? It’s a good job they were or I would have forgotten them, it’s not like I’m going that far anyways but it would still be embarrassing if I’d forgot something. I pick up a couple more pairs of boxers and my beanies before going over to my wardrobe and taking out a couple of hoodies and a couple of pairs of toms before packing them into my case. Everything seems to fit perfectly, bonus! It’s zipping up really easily, which I’m totally surprised at because whenever I normally pack nothing fits in.

Once everything was packed and I was ready to go downstairs, I pick up my suitcase and turn around only to bump into a larger figure.  
“Harry, Jesus don’t scare me like that!” I jump, dropping the suitcase  
“Sorry Lou, I thought you noticed me” he says shrugging  
“Well obviously not, why are you up here anyways? I said I wouldn’t be long”  
“I just wanted to see your room that’s all” he says moving a little closer, which I didn’t think was possible  
"You should have just asked then silly” I reply chuckling  
“But where would the fun in that be?” he smirks as he wraps his arms around my waist, I don’t know what’s going on but I really really like it. I hesitate for a second, not sure what to do before I give in and wrap my arms around his neck.  
“It seems you don’t mind me being in your room then?” he asks  
“Of course not, why would I?” I ask in return, but I don’t get an answer. Instead I feel a pair of lips against my own, moving slowly. I react almost instantly, feeling Harry smirk against my lips and I can’t help my own smirk as he slowly pushes me back so I’m laying down on my bed with him hovering over the top of me, his knee in between my legs with his other at the side and his arm on either side of my shoulders, man did this feels so good. My lips felt like they were on fire, like electricity was running through them and sparking every time Harry run his tongue along my bottom lip begging for entrance. I’m not letting him in just yet though. The feeling is so amazing that I can’t help but let out a low moan, letting Harry take advantage and slip his tongue into my mouth, dancing with my own. This feeling was the same yet different, it’s so hard to explain. I’m lost in his touch, the way his body feels just lightly hovering over mine, the way his lips feel against mine and the way our tongues battle.

It didn’t last much longer, we both became breathless and it hit me that we’re still in my house, with Niall, the girls and my mum downstairs, who are probably waiting on me and Harry to go back downstairs. I pull my lips away from Harry’s so that he’s still hovering above me, I look into his eyes and blush a little, coughing to clear my throat before saying  
“Harry, I think we should probably get back downstairs now” I can see him pout then sigh before getting off me and helping me up.  
“Sorry about that” he says shyly looking at the ground  
“Don’t be, I enjoyed it” I wink  
“Seriously?”  
“Well of course, I would have pushed you off if I didn’t”  
“Yeah I guess, can we maybe do it again later?” he smirks  
“Oh well I don’t know about that” I say teasingly, I can see him pout a little more and give me the puppy dog eyes, which I must admit are even more adorable in person.  
“Of course we can, we’ll just have to try and sneak away from the rest of the boys” I reply  
“That just makes everything more fun and exciting, trying not to get caught” I smile and peck his lips once more before picking up my suitcase once more and walking downstairs with Harry trailing behind me.

After saying goodbye to my mum, my sisters and finally getting Niall away from the pancakes, I put my bags in the trunk of the car and started driving to Liam’s dorm. It doesn’t take long, only about 15 minutes so Niall shouldn’t fall asleep this time. The car ride was pretty quiet, Niall has his headphones in and Harry was looking out the window with his hands resting on his lap, although his right hand was right next to the gear stick, where my left hand was resting. I could feel his fingertips lightly brush against my hand while driving, I could see a small smile spreading across his face, he’s just so adorable and cute and oh my god I can’t believe I just got to make out with him, and will probably be doing it again later, how did this happen like I can’t believe it.

We made it to the parking lot just outside the dorm rooms without Niall falling asleep or noticing that Harry’s hand was basically linked with mine on the gear stick, well I don’t know if he didn’t notice but he didn’t say anything, so I hope he didn’t notice, he was possible to busy listening to music to care anyways.  
“Which dorm does Liam stay in?” Niall asked  
“It’s just down the hall after you go in, room 23” I reply as I unload the bags from the trunk  
“Do you mind if I meet you in there? I really have to go to the bathroom”  
“Sure, just take a couple of bags in yeah?”  
“Alright” Niall replies, grabbing a few bags and a suitcase and running off into the building leaving me and Harry to unload the trunk. As I’m unloading the last bag I feel a pair of strong arms wrap around my waist from behind and Harry’s chin resting on my shoulder.  
“Harry, not here” I whine as I close the trunk and turn around wrapping my arms around his neck.  
“You don’t seem to be pushing me away” he winks  
“Because I want to as well but we can’t here, we have to go in and see Liam and Zayn.” I sigh pecking his lips and then removing my arms and his.  
“I know, can’t we like sneak out later or something?” Harry pouts  
“Eager much?” I wink as I pick up some of the bags and suitcases  
“Well what can I say, you’re just way too sexy to hold back” he says with a smirk causing me to blush  
“Why thank you, and of course we can sneak out later, I’ll say to the guys that I left something at mums and you can offer to go with me” I say while we start walking inside  
“Yeah sounds good, but isn’t your mum and the girls in?”  
“Nah, mums working late tonight and the girls are all out staying at a friend’s house, so if we wanted we’d have the house to ourselves most of the night” I say throwing a wink in Harry’s direction as we approach Liam’s dorm.

I don’t even bother knocking I just walk in to find Niall all stretched out on the sofa, Zayn sitting on the floor and Liam in the kitchen, well I take it Niall’s took Liam’s “make yourself at home” welcome a little bit too seriously.  
“Hey Louis and you must be Harry, it’s nice to meet you” Liam says as he rushes over to shake Harry’s hand  
“It’s nice to meet you to” Harry replies  
“Alright mate” Zayn mutters from the floor, classic Zayn, never great with greetings.  
“Well since everyone has now met, where shall I put our bags?” I ask Liam  
“Well Niall said he’d be fine sleeping on the sofa because it’s closer to the kitchen, and you obviously know that one of you can sleep in the spare room so you can put all your bags in there, I’ll pull out a mattress and the other one of you can sleep in the living room with Niall” Liam replies while going back to check on the pizza he’s cooking  
“You don’t have to do that Liam, I don’t mind sharing a room with Louis” Harry says, winking at me but making sure only I can see it  
“You sure mate?”  
“Yeah I really don’t mind”  
“Alright, that’s alright with you yeah Louis?”  
“Yeah everything’s fine with me”

After setting all of our stuff in the spare room, we decided that we were going to have a movie night, since its dinner time and we couldn’t think of much else to do. Zayn had insisted that we watch “The Hunger Games” which I’ve heard is an amazing film, I’ve just never been able to watch it because well mum thought it wasn’t suitable for the girls, which she’s probably right. The boys are all sat in the living room, Niall still lying curled up in a ball on his side on the sofa, Zayn at the other end, Liam on the single sofa and me and Harry lying on the floor at the double sofa. I’m really enjoying this film, it’s really good, I’ve heard that there’s going to be another two and quite frankly I can’t wait for them, if they’re going to be as great as this one then I really want to watch them. I can’t concentrate fully on the movie though, because me and Harry are laying kind of close together and under a blanket I can feel his hand next to my leg, and it’s starting to distract me. It was all fine at the beginning of the movie but all of a sudden Harry’s starting to get restless and is moving his hand around a bit, I think he’s doing it on purpose. I just ignore him and continue watching the film because I really don’t want to miss it.

After the films finished, I can feel Harry’s hand climbing up my leg, starting at my knee and slowly working his way up my thigh. I quickly grab his hand and give him the “not here” look, only to receive a pout and his puppy dog eyes. I sigh and remove his hand before getting up.  
“Liam I forgot mums working late tonight and I have to go back home and look after the girls till she gets home, I’ll be back around 3am”  
“Alright Lou, do you want one of us to come with you? I know how much of a handful your sisters can be”  
“I’ll go” Harry volunteers  
“Alright then Lou, I’ll see you then. We’ll wait up for you”  
“You don’t have to wait up if you don’t want to”  
“Let’s face it Lou, none of us were sleeping tonight anyways” Niall answers  
“Yeah good point, well I’ll see you then bye”  
“Bye” the rest of the guys say as me and Harry leave the dorm and practically run to the car.


	8. If You'll Be My Star, I'll Be Your Sky - Chapter 8

**(Louis POV)**

Harry and I are running to the car as fast as we could, I don't want to waste any time, we have to get to mine as fast as possible. I've waited long enough for this to happen I don't think I can wait any longer. The moment we get in the car I start the car, pulling it out of the parking space before we could even get our seatbelts on.

Harry's hands were all over my body, roaming up and down my chest as he put my seatbelt on for me. I could feel his hands getting lower and lower to my crotch causing the bulge in my pants to get bigger. I could practically hear Harry's smirk as he traced his fingers over my bulge, even though my jeans and boxers the friction felt amazing, I couldn't hold back the low moan that left my mouth causing Harry to chuckle a little.  
"Hey hands off until we get to mine!" I say, even though I don't want to wait that long I know we have to.  
"God Louis why do you have to make me wait, I've been dying to touch you ever since I saw how big you are" Harry replies groaning a little, also causing me to blush about my size.  
"I don't want to wait either, but it's only a couple more minutes or so and plus I don't want to have a car accident" I say stating the truth only to hear another groan from Harry.

As I put my hand on the gear stick about to change gear I could feel Harry's hand on top of mine, lacing his fingers through mine.  
"Aww aren't you just the cutest!" I say while looking over at Harry for a second and smiling.  
"You can think I'm cute now but when we get to yours I'm going to fuck you into your matress." Harry replies with that smirk still playing firmly on his lips.  
"Oh my god Haz"  
"Or against the wall" Harry smirks while running his hand up my inner thigh, cause my dick to twitch.  
"Mm, Haz I can't wait" I say as we pull up into the driveway of my house.

I quickly unclip my seatbelt and take the keys out of the engine, getting out of the car and locking it before fiddling with the keys in the front door of the house. The key is taking forever to go in the lock and I'm starting to get frustrated, also Harry isn't helping he's basically attached to my back, his crotch rubbing up against my bum and his hands around my waist rubbing along my stomach and the top of my thigh. Finally getting the key in and turning me and Harry enter the house, barely having the door closed behind us before Harry was in front of me grabbing onto my hand and pulling me upstairs into my room.

As soon as my bedroom door was closed Harry had me pinned up against the door with his tall masculine body pressed up against my smaller more feminine one. His hips pressed against mine and his lips attached to my neck, nibbling just under my ear before biting down hard and licking the spot over. Harry really knows how to turn me on. With him biting down in more places on my neck and his body pressed up so close to me as he grinds his hips against mine, our crotches rubbing together! I can't take it anymore.

I press my lips to his, moving them slowly and sweetly at first then letting the lust take over and the kiss get more and more messy with our tongues fighting together. I cut the kiss short as I lowered my hands down and gripped at the bottom of Harry shirt on each side, pulling it up and over his head then quickly throwing it on the floor before doing the same with my own shirt and re attaching my lips to Harry's. We didn't waste any time, Harry mimicking me as we stripped down to nothing causing Harry to pin me up against the wall again, this time having me wrap my legs around his waist and arms around his neck. I can feel Harry's hand on my bum while his other hand is resting on my side, rubbing circles into my side with his thumb. His hand soon starts moving, closer and closer to the middle of my stomach, while getting lower and lower towards my crotch, I can feel the friction as his hand wraps around my length, I can't help but let out a low moan as his hand starts to move up and down my length slowly. Harry was smirking away as he moved his hand faster, rubbing his thumb over the slit a few times causing my moans to get louder and me to get closer to the edge.  
"Harry, oh god stop" I moan out, grabbing his hand away from length before taking a deep breath and saying  
"I'm not going to last long" before breathing out again.  
Harry didn't say anything, instead he kissed me again, battling our tongues together while moving his hand that is still on my bum closer to my entrance, rubbing his finger around my rim in circles causing me to moan out again letting Harry take advantage and slip one of his fingers through the rim of muscle. I instantly tense up with this odd feeling as Harry slowly curls his finger.  
"Want me to stop Lou?"  
"N-no, it just feels a little weird" I reply, relaxing into Harry's touch as he slides his other hand down to my ass to massage it before starting to move his finger in and out slowly at first but gets faster. Harry adds in a second finger making me shift a little as I get used to the mixture of pain and pleasure bubbling inside of me, it feels amazing yet strange but I don't want it to stop.

I start pushing back onto his finger, rocking my hips back and worth as he kept on curling his fingers, I can feel his fingers brush against my prostate causing me to push my hips down even more.  
“Haz do that again, oh god do that again” I moan as I  try and change the angle but instead Harry just pulls his fingers out causing me to let out a whimper.  
“You got any lube?” Harry asks as he sets me down so I’m standing on the ground again.  
“Yeah in my bedside cupboard” I reply while Harry makes his way over and gets it out the drawer before coming back and picking me up so I can wrap my legs around his waist once more.  
“Open your hands” Harry states. I do as I’m told and he starts to pour some lube into my hands. I rub my hands together a little spreading it around before lowering my hands down to Harry’s cock and running my palms up his length, smearing the lube over the tip and down the base, receiving a few moans from Harry before removing my hand and wrapping my arms around his neck once more.  
"Ready?" Harry breaths out as he lines himself up with my entrance, slowly pushing the tip past my rim of muscle, all I could do was nod in return as he pushed himself in further, watching my face for any sign of pain until he's fully in. I shift around feeling a little uncomfortable before Harry changes the angle and starts to move his hips, I can feel his length stretching me open, I can feel the pain building up into pleasure as he moves his hips faster getting into a steady rhythm. I move my hands up to his curls, gripping and tugging while I lower my hand down into his neck, biting down before licking it over and biting down again. I move my lips up to Harry's and capture them in a lustful and messy kiss, taking him by surprise and causing him to change his angle as he moves his hand between our stomachs and runs his fingers along my cock, taking it into his hand before running his thumb over the slit as he begins to wrap his fingers around the tip, flicking his wrist as he jerks me off.

With his thrusts getting quicker and his hand pumping at my cock I couldn't contain the moan I let out into Harrys mouth as I grinded my ass against his hips causing Harry to hit my prostate.  
"H-Haz, I'm not g-going to last long" I breathe out as I grind my hips down again causing Harry to change his angle and hit my prostate with each thrust. I could feel my stomach bubbling as I ran my fingers over Harry's back hard enough to leave marks.  
"Are you going to cum for me?" Harry breathed out as his thrusts got sloppier, his hand pumping faster and his lips finding their way to my neck causing to me to let out a low moan as I came onto Harry's hand and my stomach, Harry thrusting me through my orgasm before letting out a deep moan of my name as I felt him cum inside me.

Harry pulled out of me, letting me detach my legs from around his waist before putting me down and placing a loving kiss to my head, leaving his lips there for longer than need.  
"That was amazing Haz" I say, regaining my breathing to normal before lacing my fingers with Harry's and pulling him along the hall into the bathroom to clean up.  
"Indeed it was" Harry replies while wrapping his arms around my waist from behind, letting his fingers trace my stomach down my V line and just above my dick, causing me to twitch and Harry to giggle. I turn around in his arms, attaching my lips to his in a sweet kiss, lacing one hand with his while my other hand was playing with his curls. I could feel his hand slide down the curve of my back and grip onto my bum causing me to press myself up against him more, our cocks touching, creating friction as our kiss got more and more heated. I can feel myself getting hard again and I know Harry is too.

I break our kiss for a second to regain my breath  
"This isn't over, bedroom now" I say, Harry not even thinking about it before he starts walking back through to my room with his fingers still laced in mine, stopping at the end of my bed to reattach our lips in a more lustful kiss. I bring my hands up to Harry's chest, slowly pushing him back onto the bed, letting him move further up before I crawl up the bed till I'm hovering over Harry. Our legs pressed together like our chests and our lips, moving in sync with each other as I run my fingertips up Harry's inner thigh, along his stomach, up to his nipples before pinching one then moving to the other causing Harry to moan into my mouth. I run my palm back down his body, tracing his V line before moving my palm up his dick causing it to twitch a little. I could feel Harry getting harder as I move my hand slowly over the tip, smearing the pre cum down his shaft while palming him slowly. I start laying little kisses from his lips along his jawline, down to his ear before lightly nibbling on his earlobe, earning another low moan. I can't help but smirk into Harry's neck as I bite down just under his ear, leaving a love bite.  
"Stop being such a tease Lou" Harry whines as I rub my finger over his hole.  
"What did you do with the lube Haz?" I whisper in his ear, causing him to twitch again.  
"I-it's on the floor" Harr mumbles as I get off the bed and retrieve the bottle before returning to my original position.

I lay the bottle at the side of us, earning a questionable look from Harry.  
"Suck" I say as I move two of my fingers up to his mouth, wasting no time in taking my fingers into his mouth and swirling his tongue as he coats them in his saliva. Moving my fingers down I run one finger over Harry's entrance, making him shiver as I slowly push it in. I can hear his breath hitch as I start to slowly take my finger out before pushing it back in, gradually speeding up every couple of times. I add in a second finger, giving him a minute to adjust before curling my fingers and twisting them in and out, scissoring them slowly until I can feel Harry pushing down.  
"More Lou" Harry whines as I take my fingers out and reach to the side to get the bottle of lube, sitting back on my knees.  
"Harry spread your legs for me love" I say before moving in-between them and opening the bottle of lube before spreading a generous amount on my cock, twitching a little at the pain and pleasure of still being a little sensitive. I slowly move forward, pressing my chest and lips against Harry's, taking my dick in my hand and slowly easing my way before I'm fully inside Harry. The way Harry feels around me is amazing, the tightness and the heat, it's enough for me to cum right now but I know I can't. I wait a minute for Harry to give me the signal to move, only to receive him grinding his ass against my hips. I start to slowly pull out half way, before pushing back in, building up my pace to a steady rhythm. I break out kiss for a mere second to breathe before locking our lips together in a messy kiss as I pound into him. I can feel his fingers nipping at my back, leaving marks just like I did to him, the feeling is so overpowering and such a turn on. I can feel Harry's hand come up to my chest as he flips us over so he's now on top of me, not once letting my cock slip from his ass. I continue thrusting up as Harry grinds himself down on my cock. Seeing Harry ride me was a sight I never thought I'd see, and now I'm seeing it I never want it to stop. The way his curls move as he bounces up and down, the feeling of his hands pressing into my stomach as he lifts himself up before letting himself fall down again and the sound of his moans, they're so sexy, everything about Harry is just so sexy. I control my thoughts back to reality as I feel Harry start to tighten around me and I can feel his cum on my stomach as he lies forward leaning his chest against mine. I keep thrusting up slowly, feeling my stomach bubble for the second time tonight as I release my load inside Harry.

Regaining my breathing, I slowly roll Harry off me and cuddle into his side, lacing my fingers through his and laying sweet kisses on his stomach.  
"You were amazing Lou" Harry says quietly while kissing my head.  
"So were you" I reply, smiling at how amazing this whole night's been. Everything was quiet for a few minutes, just me and Harry lying in each other's arms enjoying each other’s embrace. I could hear Harry humming lightly before starting to sing.

  
_“If you'll be my star_   
_I'll be your sky_   
_You can hide underneath me and come out at night_   
_When I turn jet black_   
_And you show off your light_   
_I live to let you shine_   
_I live to let you shine_

_But you can skyrocket away from me_   
_And never come back if you find another galaxy_   
_Far from here with more room to fly_   
_Just leave me your stardust to remember you by_

_If you'll be my boat_   
_I'll be your sea_   
_A depth of pure blue just to probe curiosity_   
_Ebbing and flowing_   
_And pushed by a breeze_   
_I live to make you free_   
_I live to make you free_

_But you can set sail to the west if you want to_   
_And pass the horizon, 'til I can't even see you_   
_Far from here_   
_Where the beaches are wide_   
_Just leave me your wake to remember you by_

_If you'll be my star_   
_I'll be your sky_   
_You can hide underneath me and come out at night_   
_When I turn jet black_   
_And you show off your light_   
_I live to let you shine_   
_I live to let you shine_

_But you can skyrocket away from me_   
_And never come back if you find another galaxy_   
_Far from here with more room to fly_   
_Just leave me your stardust to remember you by_   
_Stardust to remember you by"_

I can feel myself getting sleepy and I'm almost falling asleep in Harry's arms, I'm just about to fall asleep when I hear Harry say  
"Hey Lou?"  
"Hmm" I hum in response  
"Will you be my boyfriend" Harry asks calmly, is he seriously asking me this? Like we've just fucked, twice and he asks me now.  
"Of course" I smile as I tilt my head up and peck Harry's lips. I can feel Harry's fingers lacing through mine as I cuddle into his side.  
"What times your mum coming back?" Harry asks  
"Shit, she should be back anytime soon" I reply jumping up  
"We better get a move on back to the other boys, they're bound to be wondering where we are"  
"Yeah I know" I sigh  
"Hey, we're sharing a room at Liam's remember? We can lay like this there" Harry winks before getting up and starting to put his clothes on, causing me to yawn before putting mine on as well.


End file.
